Living with the Aomine's
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: There was a mix up at the hotel for the rooms. Someone from the Kaijou team has to find accommodation else where. Kise volunteers to sleep at his friends house which turns out to be Aomine.


The whole team of Kaijou sat in the waiting area of a hotel. They were going to live in Tokyo for a few days when the games were on. They were waiting on Kasamatsu to get the keys for their rooms. They all wished he would hurry as they were all exhausted and were in a dire need of a shower. They didn't want to say anything but they knew other people could smell it.

Kise leaned back as his feet burned from playing against Haizaki and his team. He really wanted to put his feet up and place some ice on his knees so they wouldn't break. As he was a small forward most of the time he was using his legs to make shots and copy other peoples style of basketball.

"I'm afraid there has been an error with the booking," the team looked up towards Kasamatsu. "One person can't stay in the hotel as there is not enough rooms and it's only two per room. So who is going to find somewhere to stay for a few night," he put in blankly. He didn't even try to say it in a nice way. Kise brought out his phone and texted one of his friends. He had a number of friends he could visit if his first friend said no. It wasn't like he didn't want to sleep with his team mates, he just felt safer at someone's house and especially one of his closest friends.

'Would you mind if I stay with you for a few days when the games are on?' He texted to his friend. It wasn't long before he could get a reply. Usually he would take forever to reply because he was sleeping or napping.

"Sure. My parents don't mind. They like you, annoyingly," the friend replied back to him. Kise raised his hand and stood up. The team all looked toward him.

"I don't mind. I have made arrangements to stay at Aominecchi's house," Kasamatsu nodded and watched as the male slowly walked away. The team began to murmur as they didn't realise that Kise and Aomine were close. When they went up against them, Aomine seemed so scary to even approach. How could the sunshine be friends with the likes of him?

-X-

Kise arrived at Aomine's home and gently rang the door bell. Kise leaned against the door as was desperately needing to sit down. It was a far walk from the hotel to Aomine's. He was greeted by a smiling face when the door door opened which turned out to be Aomine's mother. She bowed and allowed him to enter. Kise removed his trainers and walked up to Aomine's room. He knew that he would be in there. As Aomine didn't have any brothers or sister they had a small two bedroom house. When Kise slept over he slept in Aomine's bed as the owner of the bed slept on the floor.

He casually walked in and saw Aomine lying on his double bed reading one of his magazines. Kise plopped his stuff on the floor and sat on his desk chair. Aomine's room wasn't that big but he did have the biggest bedroom with loads of trophies on a cabinet, all gleaming. It had an en suite bathroom as well which was amazing.

"So, you punched Haizaki," Aomine didn't look away from magazine as he was physically drawn to it. "Thank you so much," Kise bowed his head towards his friend. The bluenette didn't even look up from the magazine when he had thanked him.

"It was no problem. He was a pain in the ass," Aomine said as he flipped the page. "Do us a favour and go for a shower. You reek of sweat. There is a towel in there for you to use," Kise went into his bag and grabbed some of his things and headed into the shower. He was just about to ask to use it. He was thankfully that Aomine had suggested it as he didn't want to be rude and use up the hot water.

-X-

When he came out, he saw that Aomine was not on his bed. Kise dried his hair in front of the mirror and threw the towel in the dirty hamper. Kise sat on Aomine's bed so that he could give his feet a rest. He began to put special bandages over his knees to keep them strong as knees could wear away easily. If he hurt his knees he couldn't play basketball and that would tear him in two.

-X-

"Daiki, set the table. Daichi, you serve the dinner up. I'll go and get Kise," Aomine's mother said as she removed her apron and placed it on its hook.

She headed up the stairs to see that he was fast asleep on her sons bed. He had his boxers on and a white vest top. She saw his skinny but muscular arms. She noticed that he was far too thin to be a basketball player. His legs were the same as arms; thin but had muscle. She saw that he had bandages around his knees. Aomine had to wear bandages around his elbows as he strained them a lot of the time She grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and placed it over his frame. Even though he was a guest, she still treated him like her own son. She checked if his earring was out and luckily it was. She didn't want to get hurt with it in. He looked like Aomine when he was exhausted from a game. She loved tucking in Aomine as he looked like his cuter younger self. She quietly walked out the room and headed back down stairs.

She headed downstairs and sat with her family. Aomine looked behind his mother to see that he wasn't there. He didn't like being with just his family as his mother and father talked amongst themselves most of the time. They would only ask simple questions like: how was school? How was the game? Did you win? How's Satsuki?

"Poor child is asleep. He looks exhausted. Who did he play today?" His mother asked as she took a seat on the right of her husband.

"Haizaki Shougo," his father glared at him as he knew how protective his son was of Kise. Both males couldn't stand the Haizaki. "Kise won against him so no wonder," Aomine and his family happily dug into their meal which his mother spent ages slaving over.

-X-

When they were about done, they heard Kise coming down the stairs. Aomine saw that he was rubbing his eyes. His hair was all messy. He notice that Kise had on his dressing gown. It was far too bug for the blonde but the dark blue suited him quite well.

"Sit beside us dear. I will go and fetch your dinner," Kise would decline her offer and get it himself but he couldn't argue with Aomine's mother as she was scary when she got mad. Kise sat down beside Aomine who was still eating. They knew Kise was still tired but they knew he had to eat as well. Aomine's mother came back and placed several dishes in front of him. One for rice, another for vegetables another for the egg rolls. Aomine's mother was happy that he was eating as he looked so thin and pale.

"Which game are you going to watch next? Mine vs Seirin or Midorimacchi vs Akashicchi?" Kise asked Aomine as he shoved some rice into his mouth.

"I'll be dragged to whoevers. I personally don't care for Midorima or Akashi so yours and Tetsu's," Kise felt happy that his close friend was wanting to watch his game. For Aomine, he didn't care who won or lost as he was close to both males. Kise wanted it to be him but he would never voice that opinion.

-X-

Kise was again fast asleep under the covers. Aomine slept in the same bed as him but they placed pillows as a barricade between them. They were not touching each other so they were not sleeping together. Plus they were only good friends. Aomine had his black briefs on and a plain white t-shirt. Kise was asleep but Aomine was trying his damn hardest to fall asleep. How could he when his best friend and crush was a mere centimetres away from him.

-X-

Both males woke up to the sound of an irritating beeping. Kise groaned and slumped over to his bag and found his phone. He didn't look at the closer he just answered the phone. He heard Aomine groan and grab on of the pillows and placed it over his head.

"Hello?" He said as he rubbed his eyes. He went into the en suite and sat on the cold toilet seat lid. He wanted to be quiet for Aomine to sleep so he wasn't grumpy.

"Kise? Did I wake you?" Kise recognised it as his captain, Kasamatsu.

"Yeah, you woke me. What do you want? I want to go back to bed," Kise said boredly just because he was tired.

"We have a game against Seirin. Hurry and head to the arena. We need to go over strategy against Seirin," Kise nodded and quickly got dressed and rushed out of the house. Aomine heard Kise thank him and that he would be back tonight as he had one last game to play. Aomine sighed and rolled to the middle of the bed and fell back asleep.

-X-

**AN: I hope you like this little drabble. I have a few more ideas for aokise so look out for them when they come out. If you have any suggestions tell me. Please review and tell me your thoughts**


End file.
